In Safe Arms
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: After a brief encounter, Emma finds that Regina is the only one she can turn to in her hour of need. Young and vulnerable, She attempts to leave her past behind only to have a certain mayor follow her.. (during curse circumstances)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking up at the small house shaped building, Emma Swan hoped that inside someone could at least help her with a place to stay. Having found the town despite not being known to a map a Emma knew she had to at least try. After all she had nowhere else to go having left her current residency in a hurry or for a better word of terms escape. All she knew was that she needed to get far away and what better place than somewhere that can't be found, at least until she could figure something more solid.

Now she was standing in front of a diner. A diner named after the same person who ran the local bed and breakfast. She had tried there already finding no one about and so now she was here. Taking a breath, the young blonde straightened herself out and pushed her black framed glasses up to the correct position. Looking around for any life, she steps up opening the door.

Walking through the small sized diner, Emma looks around at the people none of who are known to her and approaches the counter. A tall dark haired waitress with wolf like eyes heads over noticing a new presence. "Can I help you?" Looking at the blonde, she smiles also unsure as to why there was a new person in town. This town never gets anyone new.

Emma returns the gesture with a small smile of her own. "Hi..I was wondering if I could get a room? I tried the main entrance no one was there"

The girl in which Emma could see her name tag said 'Ruby' nods. " yeah sorry we don't really get much custom on that part of the business so we tend to stay in the diner. I'll get Granny for you"

Emma raises an eyebrow watching Ruby walk off wondering if everyone just calls this woman Granny. While waiting the blonde again scans the diner to figure out what sort of town this was.

"Hello, Ruby informed me you are after a room?"

Emma quickly looks back over the counter now seeing a smaller older woman with glasses on a chain, sporting a very typical Granny look. Emma nods. "Hi...yes please"

Granny watches her curious as to why she is here. "do you know how long you will be staying?"

Emma bites her lip. "I...well..I hadn't really thought it through..will that be a problem?"

Granny gives her an apologetic look. "Unfortunately...it could be I mean we had a man and his child here before and they more or less 'outstayed' their welcome according to the mayor, so from now on if we have guests staying we have to tell madam mayor for her to decide"

Emma frowns at this ridiculous rule then looks down sighing. "Right..of course"

Granny looks to her feeling bad for the girl. " hold on I'll be right back, Ruby will get you some pie"

Emma looks back up and goes to protest that it isn't necessary but finds the tall brunette already sliding a piece of pie in front of her. Smiling at Ruby, Emma sits herself on the stool not wanting to appear rude. Tucking into the pie, Emma found herself more hungry than she originally thought. Finishing the pie, Emma looks up seeing Ruby now placing a mug down for her as Granny heads back towards her.

Granny leans against the counter. "I'm not sure whether this is a good or bad thing but just bare with it. I spoke to the mayor and...she's coming here"

Emma gulps already not sure of this mayor. "Okay..well thank you anyway"

Granny smiles then goes back to the kitchen. Emma looks to her drink wrapping her hands round the hot mug slightly clutching her fingers together. Going to take a sip, Emma is unaware of the sudden silence that has surrounded her and the diner.

Regina, having walked into the diner causing everyone to basically freeze looks to Ruby who gestures with a nod of the head towards where Emma is sitting. Approaching behind Emma, Regina stops a moment taking in the blonde's appearance of a high pony, hair slightly curling at the bottom, a cropped black leather jacket and a stripped top that clearly descended lower than the jacket. Raising an eyebrow she clears her throat causing Emma to turn facing her and giving Regina the last of her appearance, her black glasses.

"Mayor Mills, I hear you are after a room upstairs?..."

Emma takes in the brunettes darken tone and goes to answer only to be stopped at Regina continuing. "..unfortunately I had plans for renovation..so the place is closed, I hope this does not inconvenience you too much" giving a tight smile, Regina raises her eyebrow one last time intimidating Emma and turns to leave.

Emma bites her lip and slides off the stool looking towards the back of the mayor and follows her outside quickly wrapping her jacket round her protectively. "Do you know of anywhere else I could stay? This town is in the middle of nowhere"

Regina stops dead in her tracks with a frown shocked that the girl followed and questioned her. "No sorry dear"

Emma walks up to her shoving her hands in her jacket pockets. "Well..is sleeping on a bench okay with you? I mean that is literally the only place I have left until morning.."

Regina looks to her raising an eyebrow." Are you **that** desperate?"

Emma looks at her straight in the eye with a pleaded look and answering with such determination. "Yes"

Regina sighs mentally cursing herself not believing what she is about to say. "Fine..I'm sure we can fix you a room at Granny's for one night..Miss?"

Emma immediately smiles, an act that Regina finds somewhat endearing and holds her hand out. "Swan..Emma Swan"

Regina looks to her hand before accepting hesitantly. "Right..Miss Swan...**one** night"

Emma nods. "You won't see me again"

Regina continues to look at her unsure then walks turning right at the fence. "Follow me"

Emma follows glancing over. "Must be great being mayor...all that power, you can do what you want and.."

Regina stops at the entrance giving a slight glare. "We are not here for small talk, you do not know me as I do not know you. I am simply supplying you with a key which you will return to Granny tomorrow"

Emma inhales sharply a little nervous at the mayors sharp outburst and takes a key that is past to her."I..erm...sorry and thank you"

Regina gestures to the stairs for her to go up." Number 12 on your left. Goodnight Miss Swan"

Emma is too stunned to speak and heads to the stairs feeling a burning sensation on the back go her neck fully aware that the brunette is watching her until she disappears out of sight.

Entering the room, she looks around before removing her jacket and jeans climbing straight in the bed gripping the pillow and placing her glasses on the side. Taking a needed breath again letting a tear slip finally taking in what she is doing and how scared she is feeling.

Sat in the diner the following morning, Emma scans a newspaper for anywhere she could go. Seeing a shadow block out the light that she was using to read the newspaper, she glances up seeing the mayor again. Regina looks down to her also sneaking a peek at what she was reading. "I thought you said that I would never see you again...yet here you are"

Emma usually would of braced herself for another encounter with the brunette however she had noticed a slight hint of playfulness in her tone of voice. "That is true, however a girl needs to eat"

Regina only nods before furthering her interrogation." Have you handed your key back?"

Emma closes the paper and smiles at her. "Yes I have, I thought you didn't do 'small talk'"

Regina looks at her a moment before answering. "your very observant Miss Swan, hope you enjoyed your stay"

Emma looks back."That I have...it's been interesting to say the least"

Regina nods again before walking away from the blonde's table.

Having watched the interaction, Granny and Ruby were standing in the kitchen doorway observing the diner. Ruby lifts her coffee mug. "So she's really going..finally get someone new"

Granny nods feeling bad for her." She gave me the key first thing, it's not like she had to pack or anything she doesn't have anything with her"

Ruby watches her at the table." She's got to have somewhere..I just feel bad I swear I heard her being sick this morning"

Granny sighs. "Well what can we do..."

Regina sat listening to their whole conversation frowning realising that she may not be a threat as she first thought. Looking over to the table seeing it now empty, Regina stands walking out the door looking around the street to see the blonde nowhere in sight.

"damn it"

Author's note: yes another fanfic! I am still currently working on 'A Real Family' and 'Not What it Seems' but got this random idea I hope you like! Emma in this as you can tell by the description is younger but I'm making her 21 instead of 18. If you want me to continue let me know what you think. It was gona be a one shot but that didn't work out! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Driving up to the town line to check if she could see the blonde, Regina steps out the car noticing a twinkle on the ground. Crouching down, she frowns picking up a broken necklace with a tiny swan pendant. Looking around the empty road, Regina stands slipping the necklace in her pocket. Returning to the car, she again stops hearing a crack in the woods. Looking in the direction of the sound, Regina braces herself flexing her hand. Taking a breath she walks into the woods. "Miss Swan?.."

Spotting black leather behind a tree, Regina crosses her arms approaching 'Emma'. As she draws nearer, she drops her stern expression with a look of fear covering her face at hearing a muffled whimper noticing that the blonde is not alone. Quietly putting her hand in her pocket to signal an alert for the sheriff with her phone, Regina quickens her pace to reveal the blonde pinned to the tree with one hand covering her mouth while the other holds her throat. Approaching quietly, Regina looks to graham who is making his way through the woods. Gesturing with her head, she waits until graham grabs the guy yanking him off the blonde. Emma leans over trying to steady herself at the lack of weight that was holding her up rubbing her throat. In an instant Regina is at her side holding her arm as Emma gets her breath back.

"Just breathe dear..calm yourself" looking towards graham, Regina glares at the guy. "Take him away"

Emma looks up to her. "Thank..you.."

Regina gives a small smile leading her back to her car. "I take it that was what you were running from?"

Emma looks away feeling awkward. " I never said..."

Regina nods opening the door for her. "You told me you were willing to sleep on a bench..so you are either running or just..really like the outdoors"

Emma stays quiet but gets in the car. Waiting until the mayor gets in, Emma looks at her. "Erm..I was heading out of town so..you can just drop me off at-"

"no ..I realised I may of been somewhat harsh..unfair on you so your coming with me and I am going to help you find somewhere"

"You don't have to do that..you've got him.."

Regina glances over driving to Granny's." Who exactly is he?"

Emma bites her lip. "My ex..well I left..and he clearly came to find me..I don't know how he knew where I was"

"Oh..well I can assure you my sheriff has locked him up and we will alert the Boston department"

Emma shakes her head worried. "I can't..I don't want my business being known to everyone"

Regina nods. "You will not need to do anything. I'm mayor dear I can have this sorted in a heartbeat. Now I need to just check in so I will drop you at granny's so you're not alone"

Emma gives a smile as a thank you then gets out the car when outside Granny's.

Taking a shaky breath having anger built up for some time, Regina drives to the station to confront the guy she had learnt was called Walsh.

Watching her enter the cells, Walsh leans against the cell door. "Where have you taken **my** girlfriend?"

Regina leans against a desk raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that Miss Swan was a piece of property"

"You know what I mean! You can't keep me from her we need to talk"

Regina crosses her arms staring him down." Is that what you call it when you have hold of a young girls throat? Still the answer is no..you want to talk you talk to me"

Walsh smirks gripping the bars. "Why would I talk to you? Your just an uptight mayor what's the worst you can do? Ship me to Boston ill just come back"

Regina laughs shaking her head and stands up straight approaching the bars. "Oh you have no idea.." Watching him a moment, Regina holds her hand out in a gripping motion face full of anger. Walsh flies to the wall choking. "See it's not nice is it..now here's the deal, you go to Boston and never contact Miss Swan again otherwise you won't breath again" releasing her hand, Walsh drops to the floor. Glaring once more Regina leaves the station to collect Emma from Granny's.

After making sure Emma was settled in her guest room, Regina made her way to the kitchen in need of a quick stiff drink before bed. Today's event certainly took its toll on her. Especially her little visit to the sheriff station. She had taken such a big risk in what she did but she wanted to ensure the blonde's safety which meant scaring the man to death with her magic. He could tell on her but given the circumstances Regina allowed herself for once to believe. Believe that he would not utter a word. Truth be told if he did there would be hell to pay.

Retiring to her bedroom, Regina quickly slipped out of her day's attire and into her silk nightwear. Something that always made her smile at the soft comfort. The only comfort she tends to get. Spreading out in her giant bed, Regina allowed sleep to overtake her as she sunk into the plump pillow.

Bolting upright, Regina looked towards her door trying to register where the noise was coming from and who it was coming from. Usually she would allow herself to guess being in the house alone that it would be some drunken idiot outside her window, but no this sounded closer to home. Emma. Realizing what was happening, the mayor got out of bed and headed to the guest room as fast as she could. Swinging the door open she was met with frantic green eyes staring at her in a panic. Approaching the bed calmly, Regina watched as Emma sat up right trying to get her breath back with fear in her eyes and gripping the duvet so hard her knuckles were turning white. Sitting on the end of the bed, Regina hesitantly reached out placing a hand on the blonde's shaky arm noticing a tear escape from her green eyes and straight down to the sheets.

"It's okay he is not here it was just a bad dream"

Taking a deep breath, Emma looks over to her placing one of her hands on top of the brunettes hand still residing on her arm. Regina attempts a smile to reassure her and rubs her thumb in a circular motion on Emma's arm. "Go back to sleep"

Emma nods laying back down but does not let go of Regina's hand, looking at her teary. "Stay..please at least until I sleep, just in case"

Regina slightly confused by what is happening pats the top of Emma's hand that still has grip of her and stands. Looking at her, Regina takes a big breath of her own being faced with sad pleading eyes. Only nodding, Regina watches as Emma moves over granting her space in the bed. Continuing to watch her every move, the brunette approaches the top of the bed and climbs in feeling an arm making contact with her torso as soon as she lays down. Regina pulls her arms up by the sudden contact not sure what to do until she looks to the blonde now nestling into the side of her, head resting against her. With a hint of a smile, Regina wraps her arms completely round Emma as she continues to cling until she drifts off to a pleasant sleep. Feeling Emma's breathing even out, Regina takes this as a sign that she can now sleep and rests her head against the sleeping beauty allowing herself to escape into a dream.

Author's note: sorry for the boyfriend part it will make sense! Also I know Walsh weren't exactly a great pick but I thought it would be best as a lot of people like hook and Neal (including me) hope your sticking with me as I already have the next chapter wrote! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Regina was the first to wake as being Mayor usually meant a lot of work with early morning meetings and office work, something Regina has got used too. She looks over to the time seeing that her first meeting would be within the next hour. Biting her lip she returns her look to the sleeping blonde next to her who still has a very firm grip on Regina's arm keeping her in place. Not wanting to scare her, Regina leans down close. "Emma..."

Waking up, Emma is too tired for words giving the brunette a sleepy smile clearly content with where she is. Regina sighs trying again. "Emma..it's time to get up"

Emma pulls a face letting go of Regina's arm and rolling over. Regina smiles to herself and stands up heading towards the door before feeling a slight breeze of a body run past her. Raising an eyebrow as Emma darts out the room managing to let out that she's needing the bathroom.

Regina curious follows walking to the closed door pulling a face herself hearing Emma retching on the other side. Trying the door knob finding it locked, she leans against the door. "Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma leans against the sink a moment washing her face. "Il be out in a sec"

Regina moves herself off the door and to her room sending a message to her assistant saying she won't be able to make it to the meeting or work, how could she leave Emma in this state? What was with the sudden care?" Shaking her head, Regina walks out to the corridor hearing the bolt unlock from the bathroom revealing a rather pale looking Emma. Regina gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry..I..I think it's all just ..I've been stressed and the relief of yesterday..which I need to thank you for"

Emma looks uneasy causing Regina to reach out again placing both hands on Emma's upper arms rubbing them slightly. "No need it's my job"

Emma nods. "still...oh..I've made you late haven't I?"

Regina shakes her head. "No..took the day off..I mean you did hold up my bathroom for me to get ready" she smiles confused at herself for the joke attempt.

Emma looks away. "Sorry..see even more reason for me to make it up to you"

Regina watches as Emma looks back to her and frowns. "You...look different.."

Emma frowns also then realises eyes widening. "Oh..glasses..there in my room" biting her lip, Emma suddenly feels conscious without them.

Regina however looks mesmerised by her green eyes. "You suit both.."

Emma feels herself gain colour at the comment. "thanks ..I guess..anyway at least let me make you dinner tonight"

Regina thinks for a moment then nods. "How can I say no to a free meal?"

Emma grins then goes back to her room to get ready.

Sliding about the kitchen, Emma managed to find her way round and gather what she needed to make Regina dinner. Feeling pressure considering she was left to her own device in someone else's house, not to mention a mayor house, she realised she needed help. Thinking of the one person that could help she called for Ruby who showed up within ten minutes by the panic on the blondes voice. Emma looks to her in the kitchen doorway. "Hi...sorry I know we don't..know each other that well for favours but..well this town has kinda surprised me with their generosity so I thought I'd take a gamble"

Ruby walks in looking over at what Emma is doing and leans against the counter. " not a problem if it gets me away from Granny for half hour..I swear she does not realise I have a life too!"

Emma bites her lip at the brunettes sudden rant. "Okay..."

After 20 minutes they were both stuck in to the cooking which Emma was feeling quite proud of. Ruby looks over to see her smiling. "Don't you find this a little weird?"

Emma looks back dropping her smile. "What's weird?"

Ruby raises an eyebrow like 'seriously'. "This ..being friends with the mayor and cooking for her I just..never known anyone to take a risk like that or even try and hold a conversation with the lady"

Emma can see her point but smiles a bit."Guess I'm not just anyone and besides she's human too right? Doesn't she deserve to have friends? I know I've only been here two days but I don't know she's not as bad as everyone makes out..give her a chance..have you tried talking to her?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Not unless ' would you like milk with your coffee' counts? And even then I get the evil glare because she-"

"Has it black"

Ruby frowns looking at her placing a hand on her hip curious. "Really?"

Emma shrugs holding her hands up in defence. " I..I notice stuff"

Ruby laughs. "Right...well your pretty much set up so I'm going to leave you to it"

Emma watches Ruby exit out the kitchen. "Thank you, you're a life saver!"

"Yeah yeah bye!"

Looking around the kitchen, Emma checks one more time that everything is ready before collapsing on the couch in the living area waiting for Regina to come back. Despite her stubbornness, Emma had persuaded the brunette to at least check in on work seeing how unsettled she was at home. Snapping out of her thoughts, Emma could hear a pair on heels hitting the floor through the hallway.

"Emma?"

Emma smiles to herself and gets up heading out to her giving a wave. "hi..dinners ready, everything went okay at work?"

Watching Regina raise an eyebrow made Emma think of how inappropriate her sentence was feeling embarrassed.

Regina picks up on this giving a smile playing along. "Thank you dear and yes it was fine...the usual you know how it is"

Emma lets out a smile hearing the tone in Regina's voice. "Good"

For the rest of the evening they had shared stories on each other along with a couple of awkward silences mainly on Emma's behalf. The dinner and drinks were a success proven by Regina's ongoing compliments about how nice it was but what did not go unnoticed was Emma's refusal of a drink and sticking to water.

Emma had been staying at Regina's for a week although it had felt a lot longer given how close the pair had grown. Still she couldn't complain, this was the mayor after all, someone who wanted rid of her and wouldn't let her stay at Granny's least of all her own house. Ever since she had helped Emma there had been a sudden need to protect and look after the blonde and that first night, after it all happened Regina had even found herself disrupting Emma from a nightmare to comfort her by laying with her. An act so out of the ordinary for the brunette but an act of such kindness for the blonde. Something which she hardly ever encountered.

That was all about to end. Sitting on the bathroom floor, Emma just stared at it. At the little blue lines that had appeared. Shaking her head, she could feel her heart beating faster than would be deemed possible and what felt like a tennis ball shaped lump lodging in her throat. Pregnant in italic. How could two little lines mean that one word that can turn a life upside down. For most people, mainly couples they would be overjoyed but not Emma, she was alone. No family and to hell if the father thinks he is going to have anything to do with the kid. Gulping down on the lump Emma realized, there it was. A feeling she never knew existed until this moment. Love.

Standing up slowly, Emma leans against the wall. She knew that this was make or break. There was no way she was getting rid of her baby but also could not allow Regina to have the burden of a baby on top of helping her out. Having saved some money from Granny's a job she was determined to take when Granny herself offered. Emma thought about going back to her home town. After all Walsh was well and truly locked up and no longer a threat she could make it work.

Feeling guilty there was one problem, telling Regina. The brunette had been so welcoming and caring towards her that she felt awkward saying she is leaving. Emma had definitely noticed a change in the mayor, she was not as closed off as when they first met. Leaving the bathroom, Emma looked at the time. She had a couple of hours spare before Regina would finish work. Collecting what belongings she has, Emma leaves a note on the key bowl and heads to Granny's making sure to go round back just in case Regina had decided to go there. Knowing Emma's luck she would.

Emma once inside explains to Ruby of her situation. Both girls had also become good friends while she worked with her, just not as close as with Regina. Ruby although sad offers her, her car. Giving the taller girl a hug, Emma heads back out to the car park sitting in Ruby's car which she promised to return. Touching her belly, Emma sighs. "Just you and me now kid"

Starting the engine, Emma drives out to Main Street clocking Regina leave the town hall and heading to her own car unaware of what's in store. Watching her a moment, Emma for the first time felt sad for leaving a place. Normally she can't wait to get away quick enough but this little town started to become home. Taking a breath she looks ahead and drives on.

Walking up her porch, Regina finds herself smiling and eager to get inside to the current company she shares. She never would of thought she would connect so well with someone from the outside but she did and she were able to make a friend. Not being able to contain herself, a Regina had even called out to the blonde by her first name before even shutting the front door behind her. Frowning at no reply she goes to drop her keys in the bowl noticing a piece of paper folded with her name on it. Getting a sudden gut feeling, Regina holds the paper in her hand a moment composing herself for what's to come. Opening the paper out she reads.

_I just wanted to say thank you. Something I could of said to you in person but I guess this is just easier for me given recent circumstances. I know it must of been difficult for you allowing someone new into town and believe me I did too. Everyone kept warning me about this 'mean' mayor but who they forgot to tell me about was Regina. Guess I was one of the lucky ones to find out. I hope you find your happiness someday and that you don't give up like I nearly did. That I know for certain will not be happening again because despite all the hurt, I know now that there will always be someone there. A safe pair of arms. _

_Eternally grateful, _

_Your friend,_

_Emma x_

Regina blinks back a tear looking towards the empty house again holding the letter close to her. The amount of questions running through her head were unbelievable. Why now? Why did she have to go? Was it something she had said or done to make Emma feel like she had to go? Considering what was in the letter Regina decided not to let her judgement get the best of her. She just wish she could of said bye properly and wondered if she would see her again.

Author's note: see what I did there with the letter? Hehe. For those of you reading the next chapter I'm going to be doing a four year jump to make it interesting but will be writing in flashbacks of the week they spent together :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
><strong><br>4 years later**

"Where are we mama?"

Emma glanced in her rear view mirror at the tiny questioning blonde swinging her legs excitedly against her car seat. Emma smiles automatically , something which she can't help but do whenever she looked to her daughter or heard her speak. "A place I used to know, somewhere that helped me figure out what I wanted in life"

The little girl giggled and pointed to herself. "Me!"  
>Emma chuckles checking the road and spotting the green 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign before looking back at her mini me. "Yes baby, this was the same place I found out I was having you"<p>

Trying to peer over the window, the girl looks in amazement at all the trees towering above in the woods situated at either side of the long deserted road. "Why come back mama?"

Emma bites her lip frowning having to think of an answer. "I guess..it just felt like the right time" Pulling up her bug, Emma exits her car and heads around the other side to the eagerly awaiting blonde in the back. Letting her out her sit, the girl jumps down and stands waiting for Emma to lock up before holding her hand up. Emma smiles yet again and takes her hand. "Come on Mia lets go get some pie they have the best ever"

Mia licks her lips and skips towards the diner without letting go of Emma's hand. Walking inside, Emma raises an eyebrow as the place has not changed a bit since her departure. Noticing a tall brunette behind the counter in the corner look her way at the door going, Emma waves smiling. Ruby looks over shocked then grins walking straight over to them now sitting in a booth.

"Emma! What are you doing here?!"

Despite only knowing each other a short period of time, Ruby leans down hugging her. Hugging back quick, Emma shrugs. "I..really I don't know. We were taking a break and I thought of here. This place really hasn't changed!"

Ruby shakes her head then looks opposite to Emma receiving the exact same smile from the small girl that her mother gave moments ago. "Hey cutie I'm Ruby"

Mia waves swinging her legs again. "I'm Mia! I'm 4!"

Emma bites her lip to stifle a laugh. "That she is and she wants to try some of your famous pie if you still do it?"

Ruby nods. "Of course we do! Come on Emma you of all people should know the mayor never likes change"

Emma looks taken back. "right of course..I take it Regina is still here?"

Ruby takes the menus off the table looking back frowning at her reaction. "Yes same house same job. What exactly happened with you too?"

Emma raises an eyebrow at the personal question. "Nothing she just helped me through a difficult time. Then I had this little monster!" Reaching across the table, Emma attacks Mia by tickling her causing the mini blonde to be in fits. Ruby smiles watching the scene then leaves to get their pie.

Walking up towards the big porch, Emma felt a little hand slip into hers from behind gripping slightly. Looking over her shoulder she smiles to reassure her daughter.

"It's a really big house mama"

Emma nods. "I know baby but it's a nice house okay?" Watching Mia nod, Emma turns to the door and knocks taking a breath. She felt awkward. Why she didn't know. When she had left the house 4 years previous, she hadn't said goodbye so much in the personal sense to the mayor but had left a note, meaning she was unsure of the brunettes reaction when she received it. Looking straight on, Emma watches as the big door opens revealing the mayor or in her case Regina. Having spotted the other women dressed with such authority, Mia slipped further behind her mom. Regina looks at Emma in a state of shock.

"Hey..." Smiling weakly, Emma also took in her appearance. Regina had definitely not changed. Still dressed in only the best, her dark glossy hair never out of place and then there it was. The action Emma had hoped for. A smile, slowly creeping across her face.

"Emma.."

Only being able to shove one hand into her pocket as the other is somewhat reassuring the little girl behind her clutching her leg. Emma bites her lip feeling awkward at standing in the intruding silence waiting for Regina to say something else.

Regina grips the side of the doorframe staring at her. "Your...here.."

"Yeah..I am. Kinda on a road trip and thought of here, nice little town...friendly mayor"

Smiling at her again, Emma feels a little grip on her hand and realizes Mia is still hiding. Looking down behind her, she pulls at the girls hand to bring her out. "It's okay..she's a friend"

Mia looks at her worried but walks back out looking upwards to the dark haired woman. Regina looks back at her at first wondering who she is then noticing the same green eyes and blonde hair as Emma. Who was she kidding the girl was definitely a mini Emma.

Emma having watched Regina's reaction rubs her neck. "..erm..this is Mia..she's.."

"Your daughter..." Regina finishes the sentence for her and looks between the pair. Emma nods while Mia gives a tiny wave. Watching the little girl, Regina approaches crouching to her level. Mia looks at her a little unsure while Regina smiles getting slightly lost looking at her reminding her so much of Emma. "Hello Mia, I'm Regina" holding her hand out in the hope that the girl will accept, Regina watches as Mia glances up to Emma who nods. Mia looks towards Regina again and takes her hand shaking it. "How about you and your mother come inside?"

Nodding with a smile, Mia lets go of Emma's hand to follow the brunette in shortly followed by her mom. Shutting the door, Emma looks around the house. "You really don't like change do you?" 

Regina looks over to her to give an answer but just smiles instead. "Follow me"

Entering the kitchen, Regina pulls out three mugs wanting to include the young girl. While Mia tries her best attempt to climb up a stool, Emma watches Regina in amazement that even she doesn't realize what she is doing. It had been so long since she had seen the mayor she had to admit to herself it took her more by surprise than she had expected. Noticing her mother's gaze Mia lets out a tiny giggle causing Regina to turn around as Emma blinks a few times.

"Mama why are you staring at the lady?"

Emma looks to her daughter eyes widened mainly because she had been caught. "Mia I was not staring...I was just..seeing what she was making. What did she tell you? Her name is Regina okay?"

Mia nods still not convinced. Watching as Regina passes over the drinks, she drinks. "Chocolate!"

This announcement causes both women to laugh as they sit down. Seeing as Mia was far too occupied with her drink, Regina thought that now would be the best time to ask. "It all finally makes sense.." Seeing Emma look to her she continues. "The sickness you blamed on stress and the no drinking rule?"

Emma bites her lip. "sorry..."

Regina shakes her head trying to hold a laugh. "Sorry? Dear you do remember the celebratory council meeting don't you?"

Emma frowns a second then covers her mouth smiling. "Oh no.."

_"Okay I have a confession, which taken into account should be acceptable considering you decided to drag me to a work do when I am still looking for somewhere to live" Emma looks profoundly worried at Regina who frowns having taken her inside to do. Emma bites her lip. "I..well..I still don't..feel all that great and would appreciate it if I didn't have to drink and I know it's this sophisticated place and it would look weird if the company in presence of the mayor doesn't partake but I really cannot drink"  
><em>  
><em>Given the last part of the sentence, both Emma and Regina are approached by a council body handing both women a drink. Regina having listened to the entire reason and taken into account Emma's current face nods placing a hand on the blonde's wrist containing the drink. Emma looks over giving a sigh of relief before becoming astounded as Regina quickly knocks back her drink to take Emma's off her.<em>

_This continued throughout the night and Emma soon realized it wasn't the best of ideas considering Regina basically had double the amount of drinks and was well and truly on her way to being gone.  
>Looking around the hall, Emma frowned having no sight of the mayor. Rubbing her head thinking what if she had got so drunk she went off with someone and by tomorrow it would totally be her fault and she'd be kicked out, Emma knew she had to find her. Then there she was, sat at a table on her own. Bracing herself, she approaches Regina who now looks utterly bored. Tapping her shoulder, Regina looks to Emma. "I wondered where you..got too...thought you left..."<em>

_Taking in her slightly slurred speech, Emma just shakes her head taking her arm and wrapping it round her shoulder. "Let's get you home come_ _on"_

Emma starts laughing causing Regina to glare. "it is not funny Miss Swan..it was your fault"

Emma nods giving her a sorry look but gestures to Mia. "Yeah but come on totally worth it"

Regina can't help but lose her glare and smiling instead knowing what Emma meant, it was definitely worth it to have the hangover from hell to see that little face. Even if Mia was nothing to do with her, she was Emma's and Emma whether she would admit it or not meant something to her.

Mia having heard part the conversation frowns looking to Regina. "Why call mama a Swan?"

Regina looks to Emma smiling then to Mia. Leaning across the counter, Regina touches her hand. "Dear that is your mama's last name"

Emma nods. "Same as yours baby"

Mia looks between them. "Oh..have you got more mellows?" Having heard her mom clear her throat, she looks worried and looks to Regina. "Please?"

Regina bites her lip. "Sorry Mia I gave you the last.." Watching the young girl pout makes Regina think. Just like Emma.

Author's note: I know this chapter doesn't seem finished that's because I wrote a majorly long one and had to split it both are up! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After giving Mia permission to watch TV, Emma walks back in the kitchen regretting what she is about to say. "Thanks for inviting us in..the TV has totally worn her out, we better get going she can sleep on the way"

Regina looks over quickly from the sink having washed their mugs and immediately panics. "You're leaving?"

Emma looks down. "Well it was only supposed to be a pass through I mean I..didn't think you'd want us..me to stay because of how I left..."

Regina can't help but feel pain at the words 'didn't think you'd want us' and shakes her head looking at Emma seriously. "I won't pretend that it didn't hurt, you not saying goodbye properly but..that doesn't mean I don't still care..stay at least one night we have so much to catch up on"

Emma nods slowly. "Okay..I guess I did miss talking to you"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Only talking to me?"

Emma frowns. "Wha-" remembering she chuckles.

_Regina is sat up in bed reading a book which she is so engrossed in she never heard her door go._

_"Regina..."_

_Slamming her book shut in fright jumping, Regina looks over to her door seeing the blonde standing there looking very guilty. "Again?"_

_Emma merely nods a little teary causing the brunette to place her book on the side and pull back the covers on the opposite side of the bed. Looking back to Emma she softens her look smiling a little. "Come on.."_

_Emma quickly goes over getting in and lays on her side facing Regina. Regina reaches over turning her lamp off and does the same laying on her side facing Emma who immediately grabs her hand hugging it to her. Regina lets out a tired sigh and reaches with her free hand to stroke Emma's face to help her sleep. Emma smiles a little closing her eyes and drifting off._

_This had been the fourth night she had ended up in the same bed as Regina due to her incessant amount of nightmares and Regina didn't mind one bit._

"Okay..sure maybe that too" Emma looks to a proudly smiling Regina who walks out the kitchen to the living area where the little blonde is fast asleep.

Trying to avoid the question, Regina turns to Emma who is now standing behind her. "Is she..."

"Walsh's...yeah unfortunately however he's still in jail, apparently some more information he was hiding came out..I don't know...I'm just glad that she seems to take after me..even if that means her looks"

Regina feels a twang of jealously and takes a breath. "He was an evil piece of work..." Seeing Emma's look, she knew she would have to explain herself. "When I checked in after the woods..I saw him..he was very rude and annoying"

"Oh.."

Regina looks back to the sleeping child. "But your right though...she is as beautiful as her mother"

Emma looks taken back looking at Regina who just smiles. "I..thanks?"

Walking over to the couch, Emma lifts Mia up. "Il be back just get madam here upstairs"

Regina nods still finding it humorous that Emma is still flustered over her comment. "Oh you can put her in my room, I will take the guest room tonight"

"Regina this is your house we can take the guest room"

Regina looks to her. "That bed is not big enough and if she is anything like you which you say she is, she'll be a kicker and you'll be on the floor"

Emma rolls her eyes heading to the stairs. "Okay okay guess I should of learnt by now that you can never win a debate with Regina Mills"

"I'm liking you more and more by the minute"

Emma chuckles and takes the girl to bed finding it quite strange being in Regina's room again. Tucking her in, Emma places her jacket next to Mia in case she wakes and wonders where she is. Hopefully the jacket will reassure her that her mama is still there. 

Walking back downstairs into the living room, Emma raises an eyebrow sitting herself next to Regina on the couch. In the time Emma went upstairs, Regina had gone and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Really? I thought you would be off drink for life after that night"

Regina pours her a glass handing it over. "No besides I wasn't that bad...was I?" Having a sudden feeling of doubt she looks to the blonde who is taking a sip of her wine.

"You really don't remember? Well for one even if I didn't need to stay in your bed that night I didn't get a choice you wouldn't let go of me! And then.."

Regina bites her lip. "...and then?"

Emma puts her glass down already laughing struggling to get the answer out. "And then..you...you feel asleep but started..saying a lot of inappropriate things...that are so not mayor like and with certain noises that definitely kept me awake that night.."

Regina looks in shock. "You're lying!" Watching Emma shake her head, Regina covers her face with her hands.

"See I've got stuff on you madam mayor that you don't even know about"

Seeing a glare, Emma shuts up immediately. Regina sighs and quickly drinks her glass out of embarrassment. The blonde watches feeling bad. "Careful you might end up doing something else you'll regret"

Regina slightly slams the glass down not meaning to gaining Emma's full attention. "Emma why did you leave?"

Noticing the hurt look in her eyes, Emma looks down. "Honestly..I didn't want to but I panicked..I found out I was pregnant in your bathroom and you was so great about me staying with you that I couldn't burden you anymore.."

Regina takes a breath listening. "You should of told me, I would of helped"

"It wasn't your problem"

Grabbing her hand quickly, Regina looks sternly at her. "Your my friend of course it would be and it's not a problem..look what you gained from it, a beautiful little girl who I can see loves the bones off you"

Emma gives Regina's hand a squeeze. "I know and I don't regret for a second having her, I just needed to do it on my own, prove to people that I can make it, I can be a good mother"

"And you are, she's happy, healthy and safe right?"

Emma looks to her guilty. "Most of the time, it's like she's the adult sometimes..I got so set in my ways that I thought all I needed was her and I've slipped back to my old self, not letting people in. It has literally been just her and me and I can see that she needs more"

"Then have a fresh start? Stay in storybrooke, you have friends here and people that...love you and I'm sure will love Mia too"

Emma smiles. "Let me guess as mayor you can get me an apartment asap"

Regina nods. "Something like that. I could have a place for you to live, a job all ready for you by tomorrow afternoon"

Emma sits back on the couch talking her glass again. "I..would need to talk to Mia in the morning but if she wants to..then I guess I should be saying thank you"

Regina's face practically lights up at this and sits back also both women oblivious to the fact they are still holding hands.

Authors note: and so shall the drama begin...haha :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina thought she would allow her guests to sleep in and decided to make herself a coffee while preparing for them to wake. Hearing footsteps in the distance, she frowns at how quiet they seem. Looking to the kitchen entrance she sees Mia appear with a huge grin at the sight of breakfast.

"Mia..what are you doing down here?"

Mia looks towards the brunette yawning and shrugging at the same time. "Mama sleep..but I smell food!" Giving a tiny giggle, she approaches the same stool she had sat on the day before. Unfortunately due to the fact that she had only woken a few minutes ago and was not quite with it, she struggled to mount it. Regina having watched smiles and walks over lifting her up to the stool. It wasn't until the tiny blonde didn't let go Regina realized she was trying to give her a hug. Wrapping her arms quickly around her, Regina holds her close enjoying the comfort of a child making her wish she had her own.

Clearing her throat Emma looks to the pair eyebrow raised taking in what she can see. Mia gives a huge smile looking to her mama loosening her grip on Regina but not letting go fully so she still has her arms round the brunette's neck. "Mama! Breakfast ready... Regina made it!"

Emma looks to Regina with a smile. "It looks yummy baby" despite Mia's persistent to tuck in, Emma keeps her gaze on Regina. Regina quickly sets the girl down and sits on her stool on the opposite side.

"I take it you slept well?"

Emma goes and sits next to Mia nodding. " like old times.."

Regina gives a small smile starting on her breakfast. "Have you any plans for today?"

"Just a tour around storybrooke..this little madam wants to see where she is from...so to speak" stroking the tiny blonde's hair, Emma grins as Mia pulls a face trying to eat her breakfast.

"I not a madam! Regina is, she mayor!"

Emma bites her lip looking to a surprised looking Regina.

"I...well I guess that's the polite way of putting it"

Emma chuckles. "She's a smart one" eating her breakfast, she can feel a small tug on her top looking to the small form next to her.

Mia holds her knife and folk empty and grins having most of her breakfast round her face (more so the beans). "Is Regina coming with us mama? To look, I wana see everything before we go"

Emma stops eating and turns facing her having got a curious look from the brunette opposite. Placing a hand on her tiny leg, Emma tries to think of the right words. "Mia...what if we don't...leave? How would you feel about staying in storybrooke, living here?"

Mia can see her mama finding it awkward and finds it funny, pretending to think she bites her lip. "Erm..."

Emma watches a moment before realizing. "Hey kid give me something!"

Mia's only response at this point was a fit of giggles and a nod. Emma frowns and looks to Regina like do you understand what she is doing. Regina smiles and reaches over taking Mia's arm. "Should we take that as a yes Mia?"

Mia calms herself nodding." Yes Regina, I love your house!"

Both women share a look before Emma cuts in. "No baby I didn't mean stay here we would have our own place"

Mia looks over at Regina to see if it's true. Regina nods at her hiding her sad look. "oh...okay. Can I stay here sometimes too?"

Emma strokes her hair. "Mia I don't think that would be possible, Regina is a very busy woman..she has the town to deal with"

Not liking the fact that Emma thinks she can't have time for them or if looking between the lines a family at all because of her work, Regina clears her throat. "Actually...she can Miss Swan I'm not at the office 24/7"

Realizing she may of offended Regina as she went back to formalities. "I didn't mean..I just don't want Mia thinking..."

Regina stands looking sternly at Emma, taking their plates. "Thinking what exactly?"

Emma looks to the little girl feeling awkward. "Erm..Mia why don't you go get started on dressing, I'll be up in a minute"

Mia looks between them and jumps down off the stool skipping out the kitchen. Regina leans against the counter watching Emma waiting for a response. Emma bites her lip. "I didn't mean anything personal by it, it's just I've brought her up with the knowledge of knowing you can't just expect things to happen because you want them too. I know your job is demanding and if Mia thinks she can stay here to her it would be when she likes and if you're at your office..then she would feel let down"

Regina sighs sitting back on the stool. "I wouldn't let her down, either of you. Work is not everything and if I remember right, did I not take a day off with no notice to look after you?"

Emma nods smiling at the memory.

_It had approached lunch time and Emma had finally started to feel back to normal. Being persuaded to eat by Regina, she sat herself on the couch with a bowl of soup. Something which she felt quite privileged for as Regina would only ever eat at the table. Walking into the living room, Regina sat next to the blonde and to Emma's surprise, she was also still in her pyjamas. Grabbing the remote off the side Regina looks over to her. "So what movie do you want to watch?"_

_Emma frowns placing the now empty bowl on the table. "I..er..don't mind it's your house"_

_Regina looks to the TV a moment then back at her. "Why are you so surprised dear? You're not feeling well and even I know the best cure for this is a movie day with soup. What do you think I do when I'm out of sorts? Still sit in my suit and pretend I'm fine?"_

_Emma shrugs not knowing how to answer. "I...well I didn't really think about it but I definitely didn't see this coming. Regina Mills, the mayor sat in her nightwear and blanket just..relaxing"_

_Regina smiles. "I guess you're one of the lucky ones then"_

_Emma smiles back and snuggles into her blanket she's covered in._

"I think Mia would love one of your movie days minus the whole trip to work"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Well you insisted on my going and checking"

"I know..I better go get her ready"

Regina nods standing with her. "And I'll go sort out your apartment"

Entering her office, Regina looks to the standing form in front of her. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Turning around Mr Gold smiles. "I just heard the news of our young friend and her daughter staying in storybrooke"

Regina walks past him and round her desk. "And? I don't see how that is any of your business?"

Mr Gold leans forward. "Oh but it is dearie, do you have any idea of what you are doing? Your plan which you have worked so hard to succeed in is starting to crumble"

Regina frowns. "What are you talking about? How does her presence interfere with that?"

Mr gold chuckles. "Oh dearie me you have no idea who she actually is do you? Soon time will tell. Good day madam mayor" nodding to her, Mr Gold turns and leaves, leaving a very confused and concerned brunette.

Sat at her desk, Regina hears a tiny knock on her door followed by a bigger one. Smiling she looks up seeing two blonde heads peering from the doorframe, one of which was giving a giggle.

"Hello you two, come in"

Mia runs in quick and looks around the large office in amazement. Emma follows at a slower pace. "We have been everywhere and I mean everywhere. I'm knackered I don't even know how she is still going"

Regina looks to Mia who is grinning at her. Emma shakes her head smiling. "She has also not stopped talking about you, your her new favourite"

"Oh..well she obviously has good taste in picking friends" Regina stands from her desk walking round to them. As soon as she had moved, Mia ran up to her hugging Regina's waist from her spot.

"Looks like it, but hey my friend first right?" Emma gives her a little pout causing Regina to laugh.

"Jealous are we? Of course I will be your friend first"

Hearing this comment made Mia look up at her and pout just like Emma had done. Regina strokes the top of her head. "I'm never going to win!"

Watching the little girl while also glancing up at Emma, Regina thought about what Mr Gold meant hoping that what he did imply was not true...surely it can't be can it?

Author's note: oh dear Regina is getting far too attached its gona end it tears! Thanks for the read and reviews! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Managing to kick the door open which she left ajar to collect her belongings from the car downstairs, Emma walks through holding two cardboard boxes that she can barely see over. Placing them on the table she looks around picturing how the apartments going to be. Hearing the door swing open again, Emma looks to see Regina standing in the doorway with a box. "My my dear you were certainly lost on us for a moment there"

Emma smiles and walks over taking the box. " I just..it already feels like home...like we belong here"

Regina looks back not sure whether to take the comment as a good or a bad thing. Emma shakes her head forgetting it. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Looking around the place to inspect it considering she found it for them, Regina points to the door. "I saw the car, you looked like you could do with some help...here or I could take Mia out for ice cream if you wish?"

Emma bites her lip chuckling at the thought of her daughter. "That may be a problem..."

Regina frowns as Emma calls for the girl who comes running out in the direction of her new room wearing a mini princess dress. Emma immediately smiles at her.

"See...she is kinda busy herself you know...unpacking..fixing her chambers, being the damsel in the tower"

Regina raises an eyebrow and looks at Mia who smiles giving her a wave. "Hi Regina! Come with me!" Not giving her the chance to protest, Mia grabs Regina's hand pulling her towards her room. Regina gives Emma one last look who mouths 'good luck' and smiles.

Being lead in the room, Mia lets go of Regina's hand and hops up onto the bed looking in a cardboard box of her own. "This is my stuff see" pulling all her toys out, Mia passes Regina something that practically mortifies her. Completely oblivious, Mia continues to root around the box . "You have to put it on! So you can be queen and I'm princess"

Regina gulps looking at the plastic silver coloured crown. "Mia I don't think-"

Interrupting Regina's explanation, Mia gasps. Placing the crown quickly on the bed, Regina looks to the little blonde concerned. "What's the matter dear?"

Mia looks around her bed in a panic then jumps off looking at the rest of her room. Stopping, Mia glances at the box again biting her lip getting teary. Regina goes and kneels in front of her taking her hands causing Mia's lip to tremble. "Mia..why are you upset?"

Mia takes a breath to explain between the slowly creeping sobs. "My...my blanket...is not..it's gone..."

Regina looks around then at Mia, heartbroken for the girl. Pushing the blondes hair out of her now damp face, Regina looks sad. "Oh Mia we'll get you another one.."

Mia looks at her sniffling. "But..it was mama's and I don't...want a new one..it has to be old.." Giving a little hiccup she falls forward onto Regina burying into her, while the brunette strokes her back in soothing circular motions thinking. "Mia I will look for it okay..I'll see if you left it at your old place"

Mia nods pulling back to wipe her face with a tissue that was in her tiny pocket on her dress. Regina bites her lip then smiles hoping what she will say will be some sort of comfort for the child. Taking off her silk scarf, she wraps it round Mia's neck. "I know it's the same but why don't you take this until I find your blanket, its old like you want but it doesn't have your mama's smell unless you wash it"

Mia looks to the scarf holding one end with her hand giving a small smile which Regina gives a sigh of relief at. "No it okay..it smell of you"

Stroking Mia's face, Regina stands smiling. "That it does, now why don't you get all your favourite toys together to show me while I help Emma a minute?"

Mia nods and climbs back on her bed becoming engrossed in her toys again. Regina watches a moment then walks out the room to see Emma standing in the hallway of the bedrooms that leads to the main area.

"Emma I didn't know you were.."

Emma smiles in amazement at her causing the mayor to become a bit flustered. "I saw you..what you did. I heard Mia getting upset so I came to see but you had it all handled" reaching across to her, Emma takes one of Regina's hands. "Thank you, I mean it you didn't have to do that but you did. Thank you"

Regina looks to their hands placing her other hand on top of Emma's giving it a rub. "It was nothing, I have a million of those scarves anyway"

Emma sighs but still smiling. "You really don't take to compliments well do you?"

Regina stops smiling. "Normally? It's because I don't deserve them"

"Well this one you do, you just made a little girl's day, literally"

Regina smiles yet again to Emma's gladness then looks over with the blonde to the front door that still ajar hearing a knock and a hello from a dark pixie haired woman.

"Hi...I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Regina grits her teeth but doesn't allow it to show moving her hand from Emma's to the blondes arm leading her to the door. "Miss Blanchard...what a surprise, Emma this is-"

"Mary-Margaret!" The short haired woman beams holding her hand out to shake which Emma accepts with her free hand as Regina is yet to let go of her other arm.

"Hi..Emma" Emma gives a smile to Regina's dislike.

"I saw your car with moving boxes thought I'd say hello. I heard you had been here before but we never got the chance to meet. I live in the next building"

Emma nods. "Well it's nice to meet you"

Regina takes a silent breath having not taken her eyes off the other woman. "Was there anything else? It's just Emma here is quite busy"

Mary Margaret looks over at Regina and shakes her head. "I..er..no goodbye"

Emma raises an eyebrow at the woman's sharp exit and looks to Regina. "That was a bit..harsh"

Regina lets go of her arm feeling insulted. "But you are busy are you not?"

Emma leans against the doorframe watching as Regina crosses her arms while looking at her. "Yeah but she was only being friendly and if I'm that busy how comes your still here?"

"Well I was helping but it would appear I'm not wanted" Regina's tone is colder as she walks by Emma to the front door making the blonde immediately regret opening her mouth.

"Regina wait..I'm sorry" Not giving up Emma looks straight at the brunette until hopefully she caves which sure enough she does. Something which Regina is still trying to get over that the blonde has such a hold on her.

Sighing Regina attempts a smile as Emma already grins at her staying put. "Il go get your last box.."

Emma nods happily and turns back to unpacking while Regina goes back to her car.

Shutting the boot behind her, Regina holds onto the box carefully unaware what was inside and heads back to the building door.

"Really dearie? I thought normally you have people waiting on you and now the role has reversed"

Pausing at the door getting annoyed with the man's riddles, Regina glances over not impressed. "What do you want now?"

Mr Gold smiles and holds out the box. "Little house warming present...mainly for the child, I've adapted it somewhat"

Regina doesn't move not willing to accept the box. Looking towards the stairs hearing small footsteps she sees Mia standing there. "Mama says 'come on Regina!' Because box and hungry, we get pizza!"

Regina smiles at her copying Emma's request ignoring Mr Gold. Hearing him chuckle at Mia she glares.

"Surely you're not going to prevent the girl receiving a friendly gift?"

Mia hearing, steps down to the bottom to look only to have Regina stand in front of her. "Mia go back upstairs, tell Emma to order I'm coming"

Mia looks up at her then Mr Gold while climbing back up, seeing him wave she runs to the top unsure.

"The box"

Mr Gold looks at Regina once more. "You'll see what it is once you take it"

Rolling her eyes, Regina takes it (more snatches it) off him and heads back up to the apartment and in placing both boxes down to a confused looking Emma.

"I thought I only had one box"

Regina looks slightly nervy at what it could be. "You did, this is a 'gift' from a resident..he's names Mr Gold and if you trust me Emma I'd advise to stay well away"

Emma frowns going to open the box. "Why?"

Regina stands next to her watching then stops wanting her to understand. "Emma he's not a good man and likes to mess with people please promise me you won't go near him"

Emma worried at Regina's reaction nods. "Okay..but if he comes up to me I'm still going to say hello"

"Fine but make sure you keep walking"

Emma bites her lip and turns back to the box now cautious herself, lifting the lid she pulls out a long crystal streamer with a hook on one end and a blue unicorn on the other. Raising an eyebrow she pulls out another 4. "I don't get it.."

Regina gulps recognising it but the last time she saw it was in a nursery hanging above a baby's crib as a mobile. "He..he said it was for Mia"

"I suppose they could hang from the ceiling..."

Regina annoyed at Gold for what he is doing and takes the one Emma is holding causing the blonde to look at her and watch as Regina puts them back in the box. "He can have them back"

"Regina..."

"Emma he has not right giving Mia anything and from what I saw when you sent her down to pass on a message she seemed pretty scared of him"

Emma watches her, her reaction of fear and worry all in one. Without thinking, she places one of her hands on Regina's lower back. "Regina...what did he do to you?"

Regina tenses at first feeling the contact but starts to relax when Emma rubs circles in a comforting manner. Glancing over, Regina shakes her head not wanting to go there. "Just...destroyed my family...everything. I don't want to talk about it Emma it's the past"

Emma nods giving a smile. "You know you have never mentioned any family to me and although you know my situation of no parents, I'm here if you ever want to talk about it"

Regina tries to hide the fact that she is getting teary and is extremely grateful having Emma in her life. Regina pulling Emma into a hug shocks both although the blonde happily responds. Sure in the past they have comforted each other in different ways. Touch of the hand or arm and even with Regina placing an around round Emma during her nightmare period but they had never actually hugged.

The trouble being now both women didn't seem to let go until a third person slammed herself into them wrapping her arms around both at the waist and giggling. "Snuggle time!"

Both Emma and Regina smile at this and place a hand each onto Mia's back. Overlapping slightly so their fingers were touching.

Author's note: oooo yes that's Emma's baby mobile! Mr Gold is sly and Regina I don't even know what she doing! Ha-ha warning Emma when she has her own secrets tut and Mia is just the cutest (my inspiration being Agnes from Despicable Me, if you have not seen that shame on you!) hope your enjoying! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma and Mia had been living in Storybrooke for a few weeks now and had spent the majority of it in the company of the mayor whom both liked or in Mia's case loved. Walking out the diner having finished breakfast, Emma walks Mia to school which again Regina kindly organized for the blonde unaware at the time that the young girl's teacher would in fact be Miss Blanchard.

Looking up at her mama, Mia smiles. "Mama?"

Emma already smiling at being called looks down squeezing her hand lightly. "Yes Mia?"

Mia looks informative. "I have been good?"

Emma chuckles knowing where this is going. Mia always knew how to wrap her round her little finger and in the last year or so had gotten the knack of using her behaviour as a reason for a reward. "Yes Mia"

"Can I stay at Regina's?"

Emma bites her lip. "Erm..well when Mia?"

Mia grins. "After school? She pick up"

Emma sighs. "That's too short notice baby I told you before"

Mia pouts. "But Regina pick up?"

Emma nods. "Yes Regina is still picking you up as I don't finish work until an hour after okay?"

Mia smiles a bit still down at not staying with Regina and nods looking to the school gate and waving at her teacher.

Miss Blanchard walks over smiling at the pair. "Hello Miss Mia!"

Mia giggles. "Nooo it Miss Swan no Mia...Mia Swan"

Still smiling Miss Blanchard looks to Emma. "she's just too smart"

Emma smiles back. "Well I am going to take that as a huge compliment as your her teacher thanks"

"Will you be picking her up?"

Emma shakes her head and lets go of Mia's hand so she can run into the playground. "No I can't Regina will be here at 3"

Miss Blanchard looks surprised. "Oh..I see she helps out a lot. She's never one to do that for just anybody "  
>Emma frowns. "Yeah so I keep hearing, I don't understand why people see her as..I don't know mean?"<p>

"Not mean..just likes things done her own way which isn't always to others liking"

Emma rubs her neck feeling awkward at the conversation. "Well I have no problems...she's great and I better get to work before I do have a problem with her firing me for being late"

Miss Blanchard nods and walks over to Mia getting her to wave at Emma again before she leaves.

Knocking on her office door at lunch time, Emma waits until she hears the mayor say she can come in. Walking inside she waves. "Hey I..stupid question wanted to check if you were still okay getting Mia for me..just I've already let her down today and she's so excited about it"

Regina looks at her concerned and gestures for her to sit. "Yes I am fine to pick Mia up, what happened?"

Emma sits down wondering if she should say and bites her lip. "Well..she asked if she could stay with you the night but she meant tonight so I said it's too short notice then she did the whole pout thing"

Regina smiles. "Oh dear not the pout thing..that she means business. Well I don't want to undermine your authority but I'm not actually doing anything tonight so she could stay and ill bring her back first thing?"

Emma looks a little shocked and thinks. "Well...erm..yeah I guess but what about her stuff?"

Regina looks slightly embarrassed and laughs nervously. "You see there are certain privileges with being the mayor.."

Emma raises an eyebrow at her causing Regina to squirm even more. "I kind of own a key to every building and apartment in town. Strictly professional, you would never catch me snooping in anyone's private homes. See it as a backup if you were to ever lose your key"

Emma smiles at her mini ramble. "Regina I know you're not going to steal from me. Just make sure when you leave you put my underwear back where you found them" giving her a teasing wink makes Regina go red.

"Emma!"

Emma stands holding her hands in defence. "Okay okay just saying I wouldn't blame you I mean come on" pointing down to her butt turning slightly for Regina to see her jeaned ass. Regina opens her draw to find her key avoiding looking as already red as it is.

"Emma stop!"

Emma starts laughing. "Okay I'm sorry I'm going just give me a call if there's any problems, if not ill ring at bed time"

Regina looks back to her gathering herself back together. "Okay see you tomorrow"

It had been a very long afternoon for Regina, especially has she could get Emma out of her head after her little torment at lunchtime. She knew already that she had always been fond of the blonde but this was another level. Approaching the school gate she smiles and crouches down seeing Mia run straight over grinning away. "Regina!"

Running straight for a hug, Mia peers over Regina's shoulder noticing something pink. Pulling back she looks to the brunette seeing that she has one hand behind her back. "Regina what have you got?!"

Regina laughs a little at the girl's curiosity. "Well I had a visit from your mother today informing me of your conversation this morning and..." Bringing out the pink bag Regina holds it out to Mia.

Mia looks at it taking it. "That my bag!"

Regina nods. "Yes it is and if you look inside you will some things you may like"

Mia quickly unzips excited and peers inside calling out what is there. "My teddy...toothbrush..nightie" gasping she looks back to Regina. "I staying?!"

Regina smiles again at her face. "Yes your staying with me tonight come on" rising to her feet, Regina takes Mia's empty hand as her other hand now is gripping tightly to the bag.

For the best part of the evening, Regina and Mia spent it talking about her day at school, making a cake for dessert and watching Mia's favourite cartoons while Regina had prepare dinner. Once they had dinner, Mia had insisted much to Regina's delight of how considerate she was to help tidy away.

"Looks like someone's bedtime"

Mia looks to the clock and shakes her head furiously before pouting. Regina chuckles placing the tea towel back on the rack. "Don't pout at me madam, come on let's get you changed and then we will call your mother to surprise her before she does"

Mia looks down and heads upstairs to the guest room and gets changed herself and brushes her teeth with the help of the newly purchased foot stool. Yes Regina was over thinking but she also wanted to be prepared if Mia did stay or if eventually she had her own. Climbing in bed, Mia shouts out that she ready. Regina walks in and sits next to her on the bed holding the phone to her all dialled. Mia grins taking the phone.

"Baby Mia what are you still doing up?"

Hearing her mama on the other side, Mia giggles. "I not a baby no more mama. I'm a big girl! I ate all my dinner"

Emma smiles to herself sat on her couch. "Good girl and have you been good for Regina? I will check"

"Yes I have, I even tidy up and dressed myself" Mia states proudly at her achievement causing Regina to smile next to her and stroke the blonde's hair behind her ear.

"Well then I guess my big girl Mia can have a big hot chocolate tomorrow"

Mia's face lights up. "Yes mama! Please!"

"Okay baby go to sleep I love you"

"Love you mama" Mia pretends to blow a kiss then passes the phone to Regina.

Regina smiles holding the mouth piece a moment. "Why don't you go find a book to read, we can have one story before bed"

Mia nods and jumps off the bed. Regina goes to turn back to the phone but feels a little hand reach up noticing Mia trying to get to her. Once up Mia kisses her cheek and then goes off to get a book leaving Regina a little stunned then holds the phone up. "Your child is the most amazing child I have ever met"

Emma laughs wondering where that had come from. "Oh? Okay thanks, on a more serious note she has been good?"

Regina smiles at hearing the blonde's voice, she rests herself back against the headboard. "Yes perfect. What have you been doing with your spare time?"

Emma mimics Regina unaware resting back on the couch pretty much feeling the same. "Oh you know had a drink invited a friend...He's just left actually, think I wore him out"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "I hope for your sake Miss Swan that isn't true"

Emma chuckles. "Oh and why is that madam mayor? Am I not single?"

Regina takes a breath wondering how to answer. "I...guess you are but I would need to approve"

Emma nods to herself. "Because your mayor and need to know the goings on of the town?"

Regina gulps. "No..because I am your friend..and I care a great deal for you and Mia. I would not want either of you hurt"

Emma gives a silent sigh. "Well we care for you too Regina and you should know I would never do that anyway and besides I don't want that right now?"

"Oh?...not with anyone?" Regina questions sounding more sad than she should.

"Well if the right person comes along and can accept us as a package yes"

Regina bites her lip. "I..I accept you as a package..Emma you know I love that little girl"

Emma sits up. "Regina?...are you trying to ask me out?"

"Maybe..okay yes Miss Swan! I am asking you out on a date"

Emma laughs at her reaction. "Well it's about bloody time!"

"Emma! Are you seriously telling me that you wanted me to for some time but just what? Wanted to watch me squirm?!"

"Yeah..that pretty much sums it up..anyway I'm tired so I'm going to leave you to think of a great date idea that you will surprise me with tomorrow"

"Is that so?"

"Yea it is. Goodnight Regina"

Rolling her eyes, Regina stands up. "Goodnight Emma" hanging up she looks around to still see no sight of the little blonde.

Walking into the corridor she sees Mia sat on the floor, legs straight out with a book. "Mia dear what are you doing down there?"

Mia looks up. "You and mama talking so I read here.." Looking back to the book she turns the page gasping. "Look Regina! Its mama's blanket!"

Regina looks down to see if she is hearing right and looks at the book. Recognising the story, she grabs the book shutting it causing Mia to stand looking worried. "Where did you get this book?!"

Mia looks startled at Regina's raises voice. "I..I found it..it was in your draw there"

Regina completely confused at the whereabouts of the book tucks it under her arm. "Never look at that book again do you hear me?!"

Mia hangs her head, lip trembling unaware to Regina who is panicking about the book. "do you hear me?!"

Mia starts to sob and nods. "Ye..yes.."

Regina looks down in shock at the realization of what she just did. Placing the book on the side she reaches out to Mia who steps back. "Oh Mia I am so sorry"

Mia looks up with a tear stricken face then runs to the bathroom shutting the door. Pushing the foot stool to the door to block it despite it only being plastic. Regina follows her and goes to open the door pushing the stool back a bit. Mia backs up shaking her head. "No! Want mama!" starting to cry again she sits on the floor.

Regina walks over visibly upset herself. "Mia please I'm sorry, I should never of shouted at you"

Mia grabs some tissue to wipe her face letting out delayed sobs. Standing up she walks back to the room with Regina following. Climbing on the bed, Mia takes the phone that Regina had left on the bed to call Emma. Regina just looks on helpless.

Hearing the front door slam, followed by heavy, fast footsteps, Regina braced herself looking to the bedroom door. Emma comes running in and goes straight for Mia lifting her into a hug before turning an angry glare to Regina. "How dare you!"

Regina sniffs getting teary as this is the last thing she wants, both girls upset. "Emma I am so sorry, I never meant to upset or scare her"

Emma puts Mia down so she can get her things. Walking up to Regina, she looks straight at her. "I trusted you! She trusted you!"

Mia goes and gets her stuff walking back in the room watching the pair but mainly at Regina.

Emma shakes her head. "You are to never go near her again you got that? We are done!"

Regina covers her face getting upset, something she never lets anyone see as it is weak. Mia bites her lip not liking Regina cry and wondering if that was how Regina felt seeing her cry. Walking up to the shaking brunette, Mia wraps her arms round her waist and looks over to a confused looking Emma. "She's sorry mama, I know no shout but I look at something not mine"

Regina takes a deep breath looking down at Mia still with tears. Mia continues looking at Emma. "She no family mama..so don't know.."

Emma closes her eyes a second letting a stray tear fall before walking foreword and wrapping her arms round both of them. Regina doesn't hug back feeling guilty and looks at Emma barely getting it out. "I really didn't...mean to"

Emma nods and hugs her tighter so she has no choice but to hug back or suffocate.

Author's note: slowly getting together. Bad Regina and surprise the book! Also would appear my chapters are getting longer. In the words of Zelena...oops :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mia had insisted to her mama that she still wanted to stay at Regina's and the older blonde had no say as Mia crawled into bed too tired after her upset and was soon asleep.

Waking up in the morning, Emma looked over to the little blonde noticing that she had also stayed beside Mia squashed together on the smaller bed. Sitting up she sighs thinking of the night before and how both women ended up talking for some time after Mia went to sleep.

_When Mia announced she was still staying, Regina had kept quiet looking between the pair once before leaving the room. Once Emma had tucked Mia in, she quietly walked out the door in search of the brunette. Finding her in her room, Emma stood in the doorway feeling awkward taking in the other woman's appearance. Regina was sat on the end of her bed with her head in her hands. Walking over Emma takes a breath sitting next to her looking to a book by the side of the mayor. "Is that what she was looking at? What she found?"_

_Regina only nods not shifting her position. Biting her lip, Emma reaches over her lifting the book and looking at it. "It's just fairy tales?"_

_"It's not..." Regina sniffs pushing her hair back looking over at Emma. "Turn to the last page.."_

_Emma frowns and does so looking at the picture." Well that certainly is different, Snow White having a kid...not very traditional from what I know"_

_Regina continues watching her. "Look at the baby.."_

_Emma looks down. "Oh..she has my name that's..cool I guess"_

_Regina sighs. "Emma look at the blanket, it's your blanket"_

_Emma shrugs. "So? Whoever made this book clearly wanted a modern take on the whole story..I'm sure you can get loads of them blankets and have their child's name put on them"_

_"No Emma, this is your blanket..all of this is real. That is why I freaked out at Mia"_

_Emma looks at her not happy. "Seriously your really trying to justify yourself with a story like that?"_

_"I know it's hard to understand..just read the stories. The only other person that knows is Mr Gold which is why I wanted you to stay away from him"_

_Emma lets out an unbelieving laugh. "You're crazy! These are stories"_

_"Emma please just look at the book"_

_Finding the while notion ridiculous, Emma stands holding the book then walks back to Mia sitting with her looking at the book._

Moving off the bed, Emma lifts the book off of her and stands walking back to Regina's room finding her curled up on her side on top of the duvet.

"Regina? Are you awake?"

Regina looks over her shoulder as an answer then turns back. "Thought you would be gone by now.."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "The idea did cross my mind..Mia's still sleeping"

"Maybe you should wake her then, she shouldn't be near me. Either of you"

"Why? Because you're the 'Evil Queen'? I'm still not buying it"

Regina sits up then stands looking over. "Well you should, I need to go see Gold. I expect that you'll be gone by the time I get back"

Emma sighs. "I can't believe how much you're willing to take this..I..I know you're sorry about shouting at Mia why are you trying to make out your a monster?"

Regina heads over and past her. "Because I am"

After leaving Emma in her house, Regina walks into Mr Gold's shop. "Gold!"

Coming out from the back, Mr Gold approaches the counter. "What can I do for you madam mayor?"

"It's over"

Mr Gold looks confused. "I'm sorry dearie your going to have to explain, what is over?"

Regina hugs her arms. "I told Emma about the curse"

Mr Gold's eyes widen. "And why on earth would you do that?"

Regina glares hating that he's making her admit it. "Because you were right on who she is and..circumstances have changed"

Gold raises an eyebrow. "Circumstances such as..your growing relationship with Snow White's daughter? Here I thought you had a back bone and then you go and fall for the enemy's daughter"

Regina can feel her anger rising. "I just thought id warn you, If the curse does get broken you'll be back in your jail cell"

Mr Gold looks slightly worried and leaves her heading back inside the back.

Once Mia had woken up, Emma grabbed her stuff and heads out the mayors house. Going back into their apartment, Emma can't stop thinking about Regina and what was happening. Mia also knew something was wrong. "Mama are you and Regina friends?"

Emma looks over to the girl on the couch. "I don't know.."

"But she..helped us, she still my friend"

Emma smiles a little at Mia's attempt of helping. Hearing a knock, she goes to the front door wondering if it will be this Mr Gold. Looking out the door she sees Mary Margaret standing with a smile. "Hi sorry I know you have just got back..I saw you come up.."

Emma waves it off with a smile secretly feeling awkward considering what she read in the book. Mary Margaret nods. "I erm...found this" holding up the missing baby blanket, Emma's eyes widen. "I heard about Mia losing it..she must of dropped it"

Emma gulps. "Yeah..she did"

Handing it over to the blonde, Mary Margaret waves at the girl peering at the door with a pout.

"Hi..I thought you be Regina.."

Mary Margaret looks confused. "Oh..sorry sweetie..but look"

Mia looks up to Emma seeing the blanket. Grinning she takes it off her hugging it. "It's the blanket from the book, mama's blanket!"

Emma bites her lip at the mention of the book. Mary Margaret nods. "I see that considering 'Emma' is embroidered on it. You're lucky to have such a keepsake"

Emma nods also. "Yeah...well thank you anyway"

Mary Margaret smiles again then leaves. Emma looks to Mia and walks over. "Mia can I see that?"

Mia smiles and holds her blanket to her. "Remember you gave me mama?"

Emma holds the blanket up. "Yeah baby I remember" looking at it curiously starting to find it strange how it is exactly the same in the book down to the wrong stitch mark by her name.

Lifting the phone she calls Regina. "I want to hear your side"

Leaving it until Mia had gone to bed that evening, Regina goes round to the apartment sitting with the blonde, holding the book and explaining everything possible from her mother, Daniel, Snow, Rumple and the curse. While explaining everything both women were too much into conversation with Regina's apologies and Emma trying to get her head round it to see a blue light shoot up from the apartment triggering everyone's memories.

Author's note: so Emma finally learns the truth which she is struggling with. Will she forgive Regina? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Still in deep conversation, both Emma and Regina jumped hearing a loud banging at the front door. Emma looks to Regina concerned then goes to the door opening it to find a pair of arms flung around her causing her to tense up awkwardly.

"Emma!"

Still not moving, Emma frowns. "Mary Margaret I don't.."

Finally letting the blonde go, the short haired woman smiles at her until she sees Regina approach the door. "You"

Regina looks worried realizing what's happened and looks at Emma. Mary Margaret glares. "Don't even think about looking to her for help!" Stepping into the apartment, she pushes Regina against the wall. "You did this! You did all this! And then thought you would twist it even further by befriending Emma and becoming a part of her life knowing that I couldn't remember! That no one could!"

Emma's eyes widen moving to them quickly trying to stop Mary Margaret holding her arm. Regina stands still not wanting to fight slightly teary. "I didn't know it was her! It wasn't until she was here and I cared that I found out myself!"

Emma rubs her head. "Can we please stop with the shouting?" Looking at Mary Margaret. "And the violence please, I have a child asleep"

Mary Margaret stops letting go of Regina who straightens herself out. Emma sighs. "Thank you...I'm guessing this whole thing has broken?" Looking to Regina who nods.

Mary Margaret shakes her head." See Regina I told you that day, good always wins. She broke your curse it's over. You have nothing left to do"

Emma watches Regina who looks like giving up and sees her walk to the door. "Regina did it."

Regina stops at the door looking over clearing her throat as Mary Margaret looks at Emma frowning.

"Regina told me everything herself"

Mary Margaret looks to the brunette curious."You wanted the curse broken why? What are you planning?"

Regina sighs. "Nothing I've got nothing I just wanted Emma to know the truth, I found out who she was and I couldn't lie anymore. I care for her"

"You took my little girl away from me"

Regina looks guilty but to Emma. Emma steps forward finding it too weird. "Mary Margaret would you mind leaving us please? I understand your concern but with Mia here it is not the time"

"You can't expect me to leave you both here with her"

Emma looks at her. "Yes you can I don't know if you realize but I'm not that baby I'm a grown woman with my own child...please"

Mary Margaret sighs and walks out not happy.

Emma looks at Regina. "I...I don't know..what to say"

Regina looks down. "You don't have to say anything. I will leave you to process everything"

Emma looks over as the mayor goes outside the door. "Regina?, thank you for telling me"

Regina nods and walks out.

Next morning couldn't come quick enough for Emma who had hardly slept trying to work out everything and reading the book god knows how many times. Sat at the kitchen counter she sees a tiny head appear on the other side. "Hey baby"

Mia gets herself up on the stool rubbing her eyes. "Mama why do you have Regina's book?"

Emma shuts it and stands to get Mia her breakfast and her some coffee. "She gave it to me to look at, you know she is sorry for upsetting you, well she wanted me to understand why"

Mia grabs her spoon for her cereal. "Why mama? Is it a bad book?"

Emma shakes her head pouring her coffee. "No its fairytales..but...real ones I can't explain baby"

Mia frowns then does a jaw drop. "If it real and your blanket in it then you're a princess mama!"

Emma chuckles having not really thought that part. "Well..kinda"

Mia bites her lip. "Am I a princess?"

Emma sits back down looking over at Mia chomping on her cereal. "You are always my princess"

Mia grins then lifts something off her lap onto the table. Emma frowns. "Regina's scarf? Where's the blanket kiddo?"

"In my bed so it don't get lost, this is my outside blanket"

Emma smiles looking at the scarf touching the end of it.

Mia despite being young sees her mama's action knowing how she feels.

"Finish your breakfast then we will go out, whatever you want to do and don't think I forgot that big girl chocolate I said about"

Mia continues munching with a smile.

Walking into Granny's with Mia, Emma cannot help but feel everyone present with their eyes on her. Feeling a grip on her hand, Emma looks down to Mia. "Why everyone looking mama? Don't like it"

Emma rubs her hand and goes to sit down in a booth to shield Mia from the stares.

"Emma? Hi...listen everyone is having a meeting here later...to discuss..everything"

Emma looks up at Ruby and nods. "Okay..I'll see about it, this is all a little too weird right now"

Ruby looks sympathetic to her. "Yeah I guess it is..sorry. For what it's worth Sno- Mary Margaret did everything she could to prevent you being alone it's just...she ran out of time"

Emma bites her lip. "I know...I read the book"

Mia looks between them not understanding. "Mama chocolate?"

Emma looks to her nodding then at Ruby. "Chocolate for the monster please and I'll just have a coffee"

Ruby smiles at Mia. "Il put extra sprinkles"

Mia grins and starts swinging her legs waiting. Ruby goes and gets the drinks looking to Emma again. "If you change your mind about it..come everyone would appreciate your input and we need to decide on Regina"

Emma frowns. "Decide on Regina?"

Ruby looks to make sure Mia too busy with her chocolate. "Everyone is mad. Really mad, my bet is that she'll get locked away"

Emma raises an eyebrow shocked. "Can they do that?"

Ruby nods. "Yes...she done it to a lot of people so it's payback"

Emma looks to Mia not knowing how she would ever explain that one to the girl. Ruby gestures she is needed at another table and leaves.

Mia finishes her chocolate and looks over. "Mama...my teacher she my grandma?"

Emma rubs her head. "Yeah..she kinda is"

Mia pulls a face thinking. "Do I still call her miss?"

Emma stands helping her out the seat. "I don't know baby" looking at Mia she watches her as she straightens herself out and ties Regina's scarf around her neck the same as Regina would. Emma cannot help but smile at the current mini Regina in front of her.

Knocking on her door, Emma looks through the glass at a slowly approaching Regina. Regina takes a breath relieved it's her and opens the door. "Emma..sorry I thought you might be.."

"Yeah I know but they are all too busy gossiping at the moment...mainly about me"

Regina steps aside to let her in seeing Mia follow behind. Mia looks up at her and holds her arms up." Need hug?"

Regina lets out a smile lifting her up giving her a hug feeling Mia hang on tightly while Emma shuts the door.

"I actually need a favour"

Regina puts Mia down who takes her hand and looks at Emma. "Oh?"

"Can you watch Mia for an hour or so there is something I need to take care of"

Regina looks surprised. "You really want me to after last time? Not to mention what has happened"

Emma nods smiling a little." You were honest and sorry so yes and besides Mia and I spoke about it and she has something to say"

Regina looks down to Mia who gestures for her to be level with her. Crouching down Regina looks at her waiting.

"I will stay but no shouting"

Regina smiles a bit at her demand and confidence. "Right no shouting"

Mia smiles holding finger out. "Pinkie promise?"

Regina hooks her little finger with Mia's. "Pinkie promise"

Emma smiles watching. "She has been spending too much time with you. In Granny's she got up and straightened herself out like you do and please look at the scarf"

Regina laughs noticing causing Mia to giggle. "Oh I see"

"So are you okay to have her?"

Regina stands facing Emma. "Of course"

Emma looks to Mia. "Be good I won't be long"

Mia nods and pulls at Regina's hand to go play.

Entering Granny's, Emma can hear a lot of people talking at once all trying to get their views across. Mary Margaret and David quickly walk over to her. David smiles watching the blonde as this is the first proper time he has got to see her. "Emma.."

Emma looks between them awkwardly. "Hi guys..."

Everyone starts to silence as they look towards the trio. Granny steps forward to them. "It's your decision Snow, you and Charming lead us now"

The pair look to Emma who is frowning. "Decide what?"

Snow reaches out for the blondes arm to keep her calm. "About Regina..."

Author's note: thanks for the reviews! still got a lot of ideas for this fic! :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mia walks along main street with Regina as the brunette said she would take her for some ice cream while they waited for Emma's return. Regina looks down to the smiling blonde smiling herself. She loved this moment. Just walking with Mia, something normal. Something innocent where she can just forget for a moment about who she is and everything else and enjoy the company of the little girl.

Walking in the direction of Granny's, Regina looks to the building frowning. Stopping in her path, Mia looks up wondering why they are not walking. Watching the diner, Regina notices all the lights on and what would appear, a lot of people inside. "Mia we are just going to make a quick stop at Granny's first okay?"

Mia pouts a little wanting ice cream but nods. Regina holds her hand tightly and walks over and inside. Everyone in the diner look to the door to see who else would want a say and freeze seeing Regina. Regina looks over a moment confused seeing Emma but stops when she feels a tug on her jacket. Glancing down at Mia, the girl holds her arms up again not liking everyone staring. Regina lifts her up causing Snow to step forward to stop her.

"Put her down"

Regina looks to Emma as Mia is her daughter not Snows. The blonde goes to say something but is stopped by David pulling her back. Snow glares at the former Queen waiting for her to put Mia down. Mia completely confused grips her arms tightly round Regina's neck so she can't put her down and looks over at her mama.

"Mama..I can hug Regina"

Having watched the whole scene involving her daughter and the look on Regina's face, a cross between fear and sadness of losing the girl and a pleading look for Emma to help. Something that Regina would never normally do, ask for help. Emma moves past her parents and stands in front of Regina and Mia as if she were their shield and looks to the people in Granny's. "That's enough..I get it okay I understand your pissed because of what happened and you want some sort of revenge but that will not help in the long haul. People will continue to get hurt and it has to stop. What Regina did was..terrible and lives were turned upside down but she is sorry and is trying to redeem herself if you'll just let her. I'm not saying to forgive her and be friends, at least be civil because whether you like it or not, you're not in the forest anymore. You're in Maine and things are run differently here so you are not locking her up. She was just as lost as all of you"

Mia hugs Regina more seeing her teary not understanding the situation. "You only shouted it's okay" Regina looks at her seeing how innocent she is thinking that this is why everyone is mad at her.

Snow having listened to Emma sighs knowing that deep down she is right. They are good people and revenge is not what they do. "Emma..everyone here they can't just forget what has happened"

Emma nods. "I understand that and respect everyone's choice just not by being violent or cruel. I for one forgive her, I do because she has done nothing but help me, she more or less saved my life. She took me in, got me away from trouble and helped me start a new life"

Snow shakes her head. "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't of had to go through that, you would be at home with us where you belong"

"No because then I would never have Mia and you of all people should get how important a child is, you saved yours by sending her away"

Snow looks over at Mia who just looks back making Snow realize that Emma is right on that part.

Emma turns to Regina and Mia stroking the side of Mia's face with a smile then looks at the brunette and does the same brushing away a tear. "I think we are done here, let's go"

Regina can only nod at this point for fear of breaking down in front of everyone and turns walking out the door. Emma looks back to her parents. "Please just leave her be otherwise not only will you upset me you'll upset that little girl, your granddaughter"

David stands behind his wife placing a hand on her shoulder as she nods at Emma. "Yes"

Emma watches everyone a second then walks out to Regina and Mia who are now standing just outside the gate, Mia now down on the ground in her original position of holding Regina's hand. Without even thinking about it, Emma walks straight over wrapping her arms round the brunette who happily accepts. Holding onto Emma with a hand on her back, Regina squeezes lightly. "Do you really forgive me?"

Emma nods against Regina's shoulder. "I wouldn't of said it otherwise. Besides we both want you around don't we baby?"

Mia nods hugging both of them trying to get in between them. "Can we get ice cream now?"

Emma pulls back raising an eyebrow. "Ice cream?"

Regina bites her lip. "She was good..."

"Let's get ice cream then"

Mia grins taking her mama's hand walking to get ice cream. Emma smiles at how excited she is and gradually takes hold of Regina's hand linking their fingers with her spare hand. Regina looks down to their hands and over to Emma who is watching her daughter in adoration.

Author's note: nearly a family! I think that date is in order :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A couple of days after the Granny's incident, Emma was trying to make everything normal for the sake of her daughter. This then got her to thinking and reminded Regina about this date she was asking about. Regina immediately asked her glad of the blonde's comforting behaviour. Despite Regina also saying to Emma that they could go wherever she wants, Emma could see the nervous look displayed on the brunette's face. Emma then told Regina that she could just simply cook for her and that the privacy would give them a better chance to talk without interruptions.

Dropping Mia off at her parents to give them a chance to get to know their granddaughter better, Emma headed to Regina's happy that Mia was willing to go as she liked Regina and had told her mama that she likes that she is happy when she is with Regina.

Standing on the porch, Emma couldn't help but chuckle to herself feeling nervous. Why would she be nervous? She has had dinner with Regina before. Then again this was a _date_. Straightening her fuchsia bodycon dress wanting to make an effort, Emma knocks on the door before running a hand through her locks.

Regina heads to the door giving a quick check in the mirror before answering with a smile. "You're on time"

Emma smiles back taking in Regina's appearance of a midnight blue sleeveless dress. "What can I say? I'm always on time for things that are important"

Regina steps aside watching her walk in biting her lip. "Well either way I'm glad you're here dear follow me"

Emma follows Regina through to the kitchen as she is still cooking and leans against the counter. "Smells great"

Regina looks over from her position at the cooker. "Thank you, there is wine in the fridge if you would like to help yourself"

Emma nods and gets the bottle and two glasses out setting them on the counter. Watching Regina with her back turned, Emma slips herself up onto the counter crossing her legs while opening the bottle and pouring, she then holds a glass out. "Here"

Regina turns round taking the glass raising an eyebrow at Emma's current position. "You certainly are a tease"

Emma looks innocent. "No idea what you're talking about"

Regina chuckles. "You might want to say that to your legs which are hanging off my counter dear"

Emma looks at her playfully. "Well is it working?"

Regina looks back and walks over to the counter next to her. "That depends on what you're expecting?"

Emma pulls a thinking face. "Well let me see...this is a date, first one but you know we have spent a lot of time together already..known each other nearly 5 years" Emma looks over to a curious looking Regina. "How about a kiss?"

Regina gives a small smile placing her glass down and taking Emma's to do the same. Emma smiles back watching as the brunette draws closer leaning up until their faces are inches apart. Regina looks at her going to close the gap but stops. "You know we really should leave this until after dinner.."

Emma shakes her head running a hand up Regina's arm. "I don't think so"  
>This statement causes Regina to give a little laugh and kiss the blonde softly. Emma immediately kisses back wrapping her arms round the brunette's neck pulling her as close as possible as the kiss deepens. Regina takes hold of Emma's waist smiling into it until air becomes an issue for the pair. Regina pulls away steadying her breathing while Emma sneaks in one more peck on her lips. "Definitely have to do that again"<p>

Regina nods looking at her with a smile. Emma drops her arms and peers over Regina's shoulder. "I think dinners ready"

Regina lets go of her waist and walks back over to serve the dinner leaving Emma to drink some more of her wine.

Leading into the dining room, Emma carries the drinks and sits down while Regina places the plates down and sits herself. "So did Mia mind going to her grandparents?"

Emma starts eating. "No she was glad I was coming here"

Regina smiles starting her plate. "That makes two of us"

Emma grins. "Three"

"How much of the situation does she understand?"

"Pretty much all of it...who people are and that. Probably understands more than me now"

Regina nods sipping her wine. "She will adapt. As long as she is happy that's all you can ask for"

Emma smiles agreeing. "Yes and she is it's like a whole new family for her"

"Well I can't argue with the fact that Mary Margaret is good with children"

Emma looks at her teasingly. "Did you just give her a compliment?"

Regina's eyes widen. "No...maybe"

Emma smiles knowing she is right. Regina shakes her head at Emma's antics. "Talking about her, how was she about you coming here? Hated it no doubt"

"She didn't really say much, gave me a look but that's all besides she knows that she can tell me until she is blue in the face it's not going to change how I feel about you"

Regina places her cutlery down looking at Emma intrigued at the last part of the sentence. "Oh?"

Emma copies Regina and smiles shyly. "Yeah.."

Regina clears her throat leaning on the table. "And what exactly would that be?"

Emma stands making Regina frown. "That I like you..a lot" smiling she takes the plates.

Regina takes Emma's arms. "Il do that sit down"

Emma goes to protest but gets a stern look. Regina takes the plates off of her as the blonde sits back down. Leaning over her shoulder, Regina kisses her cheek. "I like you too...a lot"

Emma grins to herself as the brunette disappears out of sight.

Returning to the table, Regina looks at Emma. "I didn't make any dessert because I was thinking we could move this to the couch and have one of our movie nights?"

Emma stands taking her drink again. "Sounds good to me"

Both women head over to the couch in the living room and sit themselves down. As routine, Regina allows Emma to choose the movie. Sitting back she glances over at the blonde. "As much as you look beautiful in that dress dear I can see Goosebumps"

Emma looks back and jokes. "No that's just to effect you have on me..but if you want to warm me up"

Regina rolls her eyes smiling and holds her arm up allowing Emma to shift positions curling up against her and tucking her legs underneath. Regina puts her arm round her causing Emma to rest her head on her shoulder and grabs the blanket with her free hand wrapping the pair up.

Watching the movie, Regina keeps glancing at Emma who seems unable to settle. "Emma is everything okay?"

Emma nods then pulls a face. "This is going to sound stupid but I miss Mia, I feel like we are having the infamous movie night without her. I told her about them and she is so excited to have one"

Regina smiles. "That's not stupid Emma. Let's go get her?"

Emma lifts her head looking up. "Really? You don't mind?"

Regina runs a hand through Emma's hair. "Why would I mind? I love having her with us"

Emma smiles and sits up. Regina stop the movie and stands getting her jacket and passes a spare to Emma as she was cold already.

Reaching the apartment, Emma knocks making sure she has a firm grip on Regina's hand.

Mary Margaret opens the door to the pair giving a mini glare to Regina before looking down to their hands. Going to comment on it she is stopped by Emma. "Hey..where's my baby I'm picking her up now"

"She was just putting on her pyjamas ready for when you pick her up which I see is now"

Emma nods then sees Mia behind her mother curious before smiling noticing her mama. Emma smiles back and crouches down. "Hey baby are you ready to go?"

Mia nods then frowns. "Mama you got Regina's jacket"

Emma lifts her up. "Yes I do, I forgot mine and got cold"

Mia looks over to Regina waving. "Mama its late are we staying with Regina?"

Emma bites her lip. "Maybe we will see, say goodbye to grandma"

Mia looks over waving at Mary Margaret who smiles at her waving back. Emma also looks at her. "Thanks for looking after her"

Mary Margaret nods. "Anytime..were family"

Mia walks into Regina's and heads straight to the living gasping. "You having movie night!"

Emma smiles following taking her jacket off and sitting on the couch pulling the girl onto her lap. "Yes we are which is why we came and got you"

Mia smiles and relaxes into Emma. "Where Regina go?"

At the sound of her name, Regina emerges holding some treats. "Well it would not be a proper movie night without chocolate and popcorn would it?"

Mia shakes her head laughing while Regina places the treats on the table and removes her own jacket sitting back down. Changing the movie for Mia's sake, Regina pulls the blanket up again smiling at Emma who snuggles next to her still with the tiny blonde on her lap. After a while Regina peers over again to see both blonde's fast asleep. Emma holding onto Mia with one arm and Regina's hand with her other. Mia curled right up to Emma's chest clinging onto her scarf. Smiling to herself, Regina turns the TV off doing a quick check of the house before sitting with them again also snuggling into the blanket.

Author's note: cuteness! We need drama again though...

p.s Emma's dress = the one she wore very first ep :) 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As usual Regina was the first up the following morning but found that there was something preventing her from moving off of the couch. Giving a small yawn she looks down noticing that Mia had now shifted off of her Mama's lap and had wedged herself between the sleeping pair snuggling more in Regina's direction with her head fitting in the crook of the brunette's neck. Stroking her hair a second, Regina leaned down lifting her head slowly to get up. As soon as she had done this action Mia made a small noise, rubbing her eyes and looking up sleepily.

"Regina going?"

Regina smiles at her staying quiet. "No Mia you're in my house I am going to get breakfast"

Mia sits up dangling her legs over the edge of the couch. "I come?"

Regina nods glancing at Emma before signalling to the tiny blonde to let her sleep some more. "Come on then"

Mia slides off the couch yawning and follows Regina to the kitchen. Regina puts the coffee on making two, one to wake Emma with and gives Mia some cereal. Mia watches her the whole time with a dopey smile. "Are we gona wake mama now?"

Regina bites her lip looking at her seeing how egger she is to wake her mama. "Okay.." Regina takes the coffee mug and follows Mia back to the couch. Mia climbs up next to Emma and plonks herself right on top of her with a giggle. Emma screws her nose up having been woken.

Regina smiles putting the coffee on the side then kneels by the arm of the couch where Emma has her head rested. " good morning"

Emma tilts her head looking over with the same sleepy smile that Mia gives. "Hey.."

Regina watches her and strokes her hair still smiling. Emma continues to smile then leans up kissing her cheek. Mia sits up having watched them. "I'm here too!"

Both women look to the little blonde smiling. Emma sits up holding Mia to her. "Of course your here how could we forget you!"

Mia laughs hugging into her as Regina watches the pair still in her position by the couch. Emma looks over to her. "I'm going to have to rain check that coffee. I need to get home as I'm still in the same clothes and get this monkey ready for school"

"Okay but I'm holding you to it"

Emma stands up placing Mia back down who immediately goes over to Regina finding it easy access to hug her as she is knelt on the floor. "Bye Regina, See you after school?"

Regina hugs her back moving a curl out of the girl's face. "Sorry Mia not today I've got a big meeting to attend to"

Mia pouts and nods. "Okay..."

Emma holds a hand out helping Regina up taking Mia from her. "Thanks for last night" Taking Mia's hand, Emma leans over to Regina. "Best. Date. Ever" kissing her cheek she smiles and tugs lightly at Mia's hand leaving a very happy brunette standing in her living room.

After sorting her morning out Emma had dropped Mia off at school as the bell rang not wanting to deal with her 'mother'. Considering she had missed her morning coffee from Regina, Emma made a quick call to Ruby so she could pick up a takeout before work. Walking into the diner, Emma quickly goes to the counter waving at Ruby. Ruby walks over passing her a coffee and a brown bag. Emma frowns. "Ruby I only ordered a coffee"

Ruby nods. "Yeah I know but looks like you have an admirer" gesturing with her head to one of their booths. Emma smiles to herself at first thinking how Regina must of gone to some length to quickly see her again before her big meeting.

Turning round, Emma's face drops eyes widening. Grabbing her coffee but leaving the bag she heads out the door leaving a confused Ruby watch her go followed by the admirer.

"I don't even get a thank you? That's rude"

Emma stops dead in the middle of the pathway looking over. "Walsh...what are you doing here?" This time Emma was not scared but pissed.

Walsh smiles approaching her. "Well I did my time so you can't hold that against me and word has it, you've got a kid"

Emma glares at him. "What happens in my life is none of your business"

Walsh shakes his head chuckling. "When its mine it is..and you can throw that mayor in my direction with her little magic tricks if you want. I'm ready"

Emma frowns wondering what happened before but not wanting to listen to him. "Stay away"

Walsh walks up close invading her personal space. "Make me" giving one last smile he walks on leaving a slightly shaken Emma.

Looking up and down main street, Emma takes a breath and heads straight to Mia's school. Walking in she goes straight to her class knocking, unfortunately now realizing she was going to have to face Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret sees her in the doorway and looks concerned. "Emma?"

The whole class look to the door including Mia who gives a mini wave not wanting to attract attention. Emma looks back giving a brief smile then turns to Mary Margaret. "Sorry but I have an emergency so Mia needs to leave school..now"

Mia walks over knowing her mama's worried look. Mary Margaret looks confused "Erm..okay is everything okay?"

Emma nods. "Il..explain later..thanks" leaving the class, Emma lifts Mia up heading out of school.

Mia holds onto her tightly watching. "Mama what's wrong?"

Emma attempts a smile. "Nothing baby just wanted you with me okay"

Mia grins and nods. Emma walks in the direction of the town hall, noticing Mia's now puzzled look. "This is where Regina works"

Placing the blonde down, Emma informs the secretary about her presence and that she needs to see Regina its important. The woman walks over to the big double doors pushing one open seeing Regina glare straight at her as she has a table of people there. The woman looks slightly scared but continues. "I'm sorry to disturb you madam mayor but you have a visitor who-"

Mia catching a glimpse of the brunette through the door smiles and runs over under the woman's arm and in the door much to Emma's horror. Regina drops her glare seeing the girl.

"Regina!"

Emma approaches the door looking extremely sorry for Mia's outburst. Regina looks between the pair and excuses herself from the room shutting the door behind her. Emma rubs her head feeling bad. "I am so sorry about that. I just, I was coming to see if we could maybe stay at yours the rest of the day, if you have a key? But obviously you need to be okay with it"

Regina frowns slightly taking in Emma's nervous disposition. "Of course it is.." Looking to Mia, Regina smiles. "Hey why don't you see if my secretary can get you a hot chocolate?"

Emma grips Mia's hand. "No!"

Regina looks taken back at Emma's demand also noticing Mia's worry. "Emma?.."

Emma looks back. "He's here..."

Regina goes to question who she is talking about but recognizes the same look of fear the blonde had all them years ago.

Mia looks up at the teary blonde. "Who's here mama? Who upset you?"

Regina looks down to Mia. "Your mama's fine dear just informing me about someone I have to deal with"

Emma shakes her head. "No..I don't know what happened between you last time but he mentioned you saying if you go near him he's ready. Please I don't want you to take that risk"

Regina raises an eyebrow but deep down appreciative for the blonde's concern on her safety. "Emma..who did I used to be? I can handle one idiot"

Emma looks to Mia then back in Regina's direction. "He knows about her"

Mia huffs at them keeping her in the dark as she understands what is being said. " who knows about me mama?"

Emma glances down. "Mia not now"

Mia lets go of Emma's hand with much difficulty at her grip and crosses her arms.

Regina passes over her key and goes to Mia in an attempt to cheer her up. "Check my freezer there might be ice cream"

Mia can't help but give a little smile at Regina. Emma takes her hand again. "Thanks..I feel like all I seem to do is come to you when there's trouble"

Regina takes her arm and smiles. "Isn't that what I'm here for? Call me if you need anything and I will leave straight away okay"

Emma nods and feels a slight relief when Regina kisses her head. The brunette then turns to Mia again. "Mia take care of your mama for okay? She's very special like you"

Mia nods seriously and leaves with Emma. Regina turns back to her meeting not being able to concentrate due to worry for the blonde and anger for the idiot. She was also secretly glad given recent circumstances she had placed a protection spell on her house similar to her castle.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews guys! What is that Walsh gona do? 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leaving the town hall as soon as the meeting was over, Regina went straight home still concerned over the blonde and her daughter. Having not heard anything from them the rest of the day, Regina was unsure whether to take it as a good thing or not. Walking in the front door, Regina hangs her coat up scanning parts of the rooms she can see. Emma?!"

Hearing a giggle echo through the place, Regina looks towards the kitchen seeing Mia running over as fast as she can wearing her princess dress. "Regina!" Mia holds her arms out to Regina causing the brunette the lean down and scoop her up with the tiny blonde still giggling away and hugging her.

"That's a nice welcome Mia" Regina smiles at her hugging back. Looking to the kitchen door again, she can see Emma now standing in the doorway with a small smile still with a hint of worry written on her face. Regina walks over to her still holding onto Mia. "Anything?"

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing..."

Mia looks at Regina. "I've been looking after mama like you said because am a princess"

Regina looks back at Mia and kisses her cheek before putting her down. "Thank you Mia, you did a good job"

Mia grins then looks to Emma knowing she has to ask permission as her mother has not let her out of her sight since they got to Regina's. "Watch TV?"

Emma bites her lip. "Okay but stay in the living room"

Mia nods and skips off to watch TV being watched by both women as she does. Turning to Emma, Regina pulls her into her giving her a hug. "He can't hurt her I promise, this house is protected and if you want I can put a separate one on her"

Emma hugs back finding Regina's arms very comforting. "I don't want to scare her with magic"

"Okay" Regina rubs the blonde's back keeping her close. "What about you? What do you need?"

Emma smiles a little. "Your already doing it..but another one of them kisses wouldn't go a miss?"

Regina pulls back to face her with a smile still holding onto her by her waist. "Oh is that right?"

Emma gives a tiny pout with a nod as Regina leans towards her and kisses her softly. Emma straight away kisses back. "I could get used to that.."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "You could but you're not going to get a choice in the matter. You**will **be getting used to that"

Emma breaks out a proper smile, the first one that day which makes Regina get the same giddy feeling she had when she met Emma the first time round and had her stay.

Heading towards the living room, Emma's eyes widen seeing the couch empty. "Mia?" Looking towards the window, Mia is sat on the side looking out giving a giggle. Regina follows Emma over and glares spotting Walsh standing outside pulling faces causing Mia's giggles. Emma guides Mia away from the window. "Baby don't go near the window"

Turning to Regina, Emma frowns seeing her no longer standing there. Looking over to the front door seeing it open, the blonde knows straight away what Regina is doing. Mia watches her mama then looks around. "Where Regina go?"

Walking over to the irritating man, Regina stops dead in her tracks glaring. "What did I tell you before? What I would do to you if you ever came back here?"

Walsh smirks. "I would like to see you try considering it would cost you a hell of a lot if you did"

Regina clenches her fists knowing what he means she would lose Emma and Mia if she killed him. Unfortunately that was a risk she would take to protect their safety as clearly locking him behind bars just doesn't work. "Il take my chances"

Stepping up, Regina grabs into his chest pulling at his heart squeezing it as she does.

From inside Emma looks in horror putting Mia down telling her to go upstairs and not to come down until she says before running out the open door. "Stop!"

Regina takes a breath still glaring at Walsh and pulls her empty hand out turning to Emma who is shaking her head at her. "You...was gona..."

Regina walks over to her only to have Emma step back.

Walsh looks at both women before walking up past them shoving Emma to the ground making Regina create a fireball only to be thrown back herself. "You can't keep me from my own daughter!" Walsh heads upstairs and to the closed door Mia is behind. "Mia?..it's okay to come out..its daddy"

Emma gets herself off the ground looking shocked at Regina. "He has magic..." Running back inside the house upstairs. "Mia don't listen to him!"

Walsh gets angry grabbing Emma by the throat shoving her against the wall. "Don't you dare..." Looking towards the door Walsh softens. "Mia you want to get to know daddy don't you?"

Regina having followed Emma uses her force again knocking him back off of Emma. Mia can hear everything leaning against the door. Noticing that her mama has gone quiet, Mia tries to look through the keyhole. "Where's my mama?!"

Emma rubs her throat. "I'm okay baby"

Regina looks to Emma."Go to her I've got it"

Emma looks back and realizes the only way to stop him was Regina's original plan. "Do..do what you have to"

Getting herself in the door, Emma lifts Mia up hugging her tightly locking the door again.

Regina approaches Walsh lifting him off the floor paralyzing his magic. "Where the hell did you get your magic from? Was it Gold?"

Walsh chuckles. "Guess again..someone who wants to destroy you"

Regina frowns squeezing his throat. "Tell me!"

"Your..sister"

Regina scoffs. "I don't have a sister you idiot" grabbing at his chest again she pulls his heart out. Holding it up so he can see, she makes it disappear in purple smoke causing him to be confused as he is still alive. "Go tell them that through your own stupidity you lost what you wanted to achieve and that I would like to meet them" shoving him towards the stairs, Regina watches him run off smirking as he is now under her control.

Going to the bedroom door, Regina switches the lock herself walking in seeing a tear stricken Emma hugging Mia to her. Regina walks over and sits on the bed next to them placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma glances over. "Did..did you do it?"

Regina shakes her head and goes to talk feeling Emma switch round and hug into her with Mia on her lap. Looking towards Mia a moment, Regina looks back to Emma. "Il fill you in later all you need to know right now is that he will not be bothering you again...I'm sorry I scared you I just didn't want to see you both hurt and I assumed it would be the only way"

Emma nods and leans up kissing her cheek. Mia looks up at them. "Was that really my daddy?"

Emma bites her lip looking back at her. "Yes but he's a bad man baby so you need to stay away from him if you ever see him again"

Mia nods and hugs her mama again. "Don't need daddy got mama and Regina"

Emma smiles over at Regina and takes hold of her hand. Regina smiles back and links their fingers pressing a kiss to the top of Mia's head.

Author's note: sorry for the late update I keep getting ideas for other fics, I know I'm terrible! So now Regina is in control of Walsh and he is working for Zelena...Messy much? 


End file.
